the new cat problem
by blue-linx
Summary: what happens when our new joker, who is a bad kitty cat has a unknown lover who is also a bad kitty cat


amu's profile

the new girl, mizu tora, i think it was, well all i knew was she looked like a jock. her bublegum blue hair tied up in a shaggy pony tail and a thew stray stands of hair in her face, her midnight blue eyes shined with happyness."why dont you say hello" sensai asked of her as she turned to us, "yo, im mizu tora, i like football, and kick boxing and thats all" she yelled happily and was directed to a seat next to me."hi, im amu" and she smiled at me as i inspected her. she was in the same uiform as me but she was wearing knee high blue and black stripy socks and around her waist was a silver chain, along by her neck was a black chocker cloller with a silver bell and just the humpty lock,

wait,WHAT!

that lock had gone missing after embryo was found and wishes were made, i watched ikuto walk away with the dumpty key around his neck, and when i got home i found my humpty lock was gone, and here it is now around her neck, i wonder why.

'i should tell tadase' i thought about telling my lover, yes me and him are now dateing and happy about it, he even made me the jack when the humpty lock whent missing as of nagihiko had to travel yet again for his dace classes so i was moved up to jack, and all our troubles had gone, or so i thought.

FLASH BACK

the wish was made.

"what will you do now?" i asked my midnight blue haired knight as he shrugged and turned to me "i will find my dad i supose" and he left with the dumpty key around his neck.

later that evening i when home with my charas just to find the humpty lock gone and i told tadase and once again blamed ikuto, so if he ever came back we were all against him.

END FLASH BACK

now that i look at her she was passing a small note on to her lap and i just looked at her as if she was crazy, untill...

"hahahahahahaha, nya-, thats so funny nya-" a small cat chara poped out and jumped onto mizus desk, she had long sky blue hair and midnight blue eyes, her clothing was alot like yoru's but her pawed feet and hands were light blue as were her cat ears and tail.

mizu saw me look at her and quickly grabbed her chara and shoved it under the desk, thats when i quickly got a random pad and got a sheat of paper and scribled down on it.

(^mizu^ *amu*)

*haya*

she gave me a wirde look when she got the note but wrote on it anyways

^uh, hay^

the i got it and so on,

*it looks like you need a friend* ^that be gr8, ty^ *your chara is cute, what her name* ^u cn see her? and it neko^ *kwl, i'll show you around*

all was finaly going well untill...

"miss himamori, please stop passing notes" sensi asked me and i replied in a mumble "hinamori" and that got me a glare from him as he yelled "thats it double detenchen for you!" as i stutter angerly.

mizu's profile

i turn to to see amu shakeing in anger so iquickly stood up and bowed and said "gome sensi, it was my foult, amu was just passing me a note askeing me if she could show me around, here you can even look, so your accucation can be passed to me" i handed him the note and he exsmaned it, then smiled at his wrong accucation."ok, gome miss himamori" he apollogised and turned and walked to the frount of the class again and i sighed and turned to amu as she looked at me and i pointed to my cross clip in my fring and now it was a water drop.

"is that your chara chang?" she asked me as i smiled and shook my head, "no, its not neko's it seishins" i whisper back as my other chara poped up and bowed to amu "a pleasure to meet you" she said with politness,

her pink hair swayed in her two perfect pigtails and her green eyes shone with kindness, she begame to spin around untill her green kimono got rapped around her feet and she tripped then landed on my desk "that hurt" she whined as amu picked her up and asked if she was ok as my clip turn back to normal.

LATER

its now midnight, and i am walking trying to find something called embryo, why me,i thought with self pity as i thought back

FLASH BACK

amu dragged me some where called the royal garden, where i meet the annoying kiddy king, the stubben queen and the baby cute ace,

"sooo, why ame i here again?" i asked as i drumed my fingers boardly on the table, tadase looked at me and explaned whta the joker does, once again."yess, i know i just like annoying you" i say with my cat ears and tail poping out and i smirked at him."just great, another crafty cat" he mumble but i could hear him,"wait, just one more question, why im i also hunting down another linx, i mean he's just like me" i say with passion. all i got from the kiddy king was "he's an evil man" and i smirked and laughed "whatever you say, kiddy king" and then i walked out, just to be cought up to by amu and her charas, "you wanna sleep at mine, after you pertrol?" she aked of me and i agreed

END FLASH BACK

and now i stuck trying to find something that i dont know what it is, but all i do know is that i can smell another linx in the tree opposit me.

ikuto's profile

is it me or is there something off with this girl, i cant put my finger on it, but there deffently is something,

i was lost in thought of how i came to follow this girl.

FLASH BACK

"ikuto, ikuto, i can sence a chara near by and its a powerfull one nya-" yoru voice filled my head, 'maybe its embryo' i thought as i got up and snapped my fingders at yoru, as of now it was about midnight and no one was around,

CHARA CHANGE; BLACK LINX

'come on ikuto, its at the funfair nya-' yoru guided me as i saw a girl, proboly about sixteen, so i climbed up a tree and watched.

"neko" she says snapping her fingers,"hii" a little blue chara agreed and then there was a blue light.

CHARA CHANGE; BLUE LINX

mizu's proflie

as i change i realised my clothing had changed,well i mean duh they would, i was now in a navy blue sleave less jaket, baggy knee low shorts and black convers and oh i nallmost forgot my cat ears and tail that were the same colour as my hair.

one more thing my chocker coller had a silver bell on it and on my boble there was a giant silver cross with two smaller ones dangleing from it.

i turn to see what i had smelled befor, and then...,

"well, well, hello there" a stange midnight blue haired man chuckled.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY

SORRY BUT I THOUGHT THIS BE A GREAT STOP

IM SO EVIL

AMU; oh, why

ikuto; so what

me; your so mean


End file.
